Spitelout Jorgenson
Spitelout Jorgenson is a Viking in the film adaptation of How to Train Your Dragon. He is not named in the movie, only during the credits. He is Snotlout's father and appears to be second-in-command of the tribe. He is often seen with Stoick the Vast in battle and at Viking meetings. Appearances In How to Train Your Dragon Spitelout is first seen during the dragon raid at the beginning of the film. He is next seen when the adult Vikings discuss Stoick's suggestion to find the dragon's nest. He, along with others, sets sail for Helheim's Gate. They return sometime after, not having found the nest. Spitelout is present for Hiccup's final exam, and helps Stoick to restrain Toothless. He is among the Vikings who force Toothless to lead them to the nest. When the Red Death attacks, Spitelout is instructed by Stoick to lead everyone to the other side of the island while Stoick keeps it busy. He witnesses Hiccup and Toothless defeating the Red Death, and is one of the many who greet Hiccup when he awakens, if you see him, He is seen with a Terrible Terror on his shoulder during the ending of the film, suggesting it is his dragon. In the TV Series Riders of Berk Spitelout has appeared in episode 12-"Thawfest" in the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series. It was revealed that Spitelout is Snotlout's father. Spitelout displays a highly conditional and narcissistic form of parental love towards Snotlout, taking great pride in his son's accomplishments, but turning on him in a very fearsome and unforgiving way when confronted with the possibility of him failing, as well as a general lack of empathy towards his son's emotional state in times of stress. This attitude goes a long way in explaining Snotlout's own lack of empathy, as well as his posturing, vainglorious bragging, and persistent denial of his flaws. It is possible that Spitelout had the same upbringing as he gives Snotlout. Given that possibility it is likely that Spitelout does in fact care about Snotlout, but is not sure how to show it. Spitelout is seen putting a lot of pressure on his son, making Snotlout absolutely terrified of losing the Thawfest games and face his father. Spitelout is also revealed to be in the Jorgenson clan, (this means that if he is Stoick's brother, he is likely his half brother) and he says that his family had never lost a Thawfest game before, suggesting that maybe he used to win every year in the Thawfest games when he was young. He makes a brief appearance among the gathered adults during Bork Week, when Stoick entrusted Hiccup with the Book of Dragons. Riders of Berk ''comic Spitelout was also part of the raiding party sent by Stoick to assist Hiccup's dragon riders in rescuing Stormfly from Northlander trader Arngrim Dammen's Dragon Auction at his camp near Balder Bay and the Ice Needles. ''Defenders of Berk Spitelout then appeared when he and the other villagers were forming a defensive line in the village against the invading Whispering Deaths. Later, Spitelout was cornered by a Whispering Death, but Gobber managed to come to his aid impeccably. Spitelout then entered a contest a the port and then asked Snotlout for his spare bludgeon. He then callously suggests Snotlout get a new dragon to replace the ailing Hookfang. His motto is also said to be "Rest is for the weak." However, later in the episode Snotlout acknowledges that despite his respect for his father, the man knows nothing about dragons and Snotlout will just ignore any dragon-related advice from him in the future. Race to the Edge Three years after the war with Berserkers, Spitelout was a member of Berk's Council and was against allowing Hiccup and the riders to explore beyond the archipelago boundaries. He urged them to focus on capturing Dagur to ensure the continued peace on Berk. Following Dagur's attack on Berk, Spitelout then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxilary. He trained at the Academy under Astrid Hofferson and was given a deadly nadder named Kingstail. Spitelout then rode Kingstail and together were able to assist Hiccup, Stoick and other riders in fighting Dagur away from Dragon's Edge. Spitelout then gave Snotlout the task of taking the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe to the Island of Friga for wedding between the Houses Jorgenson and the Hofferson. However, the wedding fell aprart and Spitelout thanked Snotlout for not delivering the axe on time. He and Kingstail then returned the 400 boars. Spitelout, Kingstail, and the other Auxilary riders then defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill. During their fight with the Skrill, Spitelout then took a lightning strike to his head, crashed and ended up speaking in gibberish. He then went with his and the other riders to track down the Skrill. Spitelout then went to an island to build a secret cache of emergency supplies in the event of an attack on Berk. However, he forget to check the island for any wild dragons. For over a month, Spitelout and Kingstail fought against the wild dragon, a Singetail. However, he was convince by Stoick, Hiccup, and his Snotlout to abandon the island to the Singetails. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Spitelout is seen during the dragon race, wearing a displeased look on his face. Stoick slaps him on the back while he cheers Astrid on. He also made another appearance where comes out of his house to listen to Drago saying that Stoick is dead. Relationships Kingstail: Spitelout shows to care for his dragon as they trying to do their best to work as team from Astrid teachings but manage to be great team to fight Dagur and his crew. Spitelout did understand that he hurt his dragon feelings when he makeing comment fo the Skrill but it seems this comment meant any dragon besides the Skrill as Spitelout shown to forgive Kingstail to hurt his feelings. Snotlout: He love his son very munch but he often tugh on his beloved son as he wants to make the best out of him. When comes to competitive games like the Thawfest games he was very eager to make sure his son won't loose any games but when he sees his son losing the dragon games he as very angry to force his son to do harder as he made his son very upset that he wouldn't be Jorgenson if he loses the game. But after he won the game in the race he was very proud of his son. Hookfang: Spitelout shows to be tough on Snotlout dragon as he wanted his son dragon to make sure to win the games and he was preety harsh when his dragon he was very close to death as he can easily be replace like sword. Soon few years later they seemed to be better relaltionship as Hookfang was able to make Spitelout ride on him for battles. Abilities & Skills Endurance and Stamina: Like his son, Spitelout was able to survive the lightning blast of a Skrill. However, he spoke gibberish following the Skrill's attack, just like Snotlout.An Electrifying Battle: DRAGONS: RACE TO THE EDGE As demonstrated numerous times, Spitelout had thick head skull that could withstand bludgeons and his son's head. As for his stamina one could say that his stamina is stamina must be very high as he quotes that "rest is for the weak". Dragon Trainer and Rider: He shown to be able to ride a Deadly Nadder from Astrid teachings. As he shown to be able to fly on the Nadder but the accuracy was shown to missed but soon he train a whole a lot better and shown to be defenders for Berk. Strength and Fighter: He was shown to have the strength of lifting two wild boars each of his arms. He is second in command as he shown to be great fighter but as good compare to the leader Stoick. Quotes 'How To Train Your Dragon' He seems to only have five lines, the first and second during the dragon raid, the third during the meeting before setting sail for their first mission, the fourth when the dragons fly out of the opening recently made by the catapults, and the fifth when Stoick tells him to lead the Vikings to the far side of the island. * "Get inside!" * "Hoist the torches!" * "I'm with you, Stoick." * "We've done it!" * "Right, everybody to the far side of the island." 'Riders of Berk' Thawfest: * "Faster, Snotlout! You have to push yourself!" * "Snotlout, Snotlout, OY! OY! OY!" * "What are we!?" (Snotlout: "Killers!") "What d'we do!?" (Snotlout: "We kill!") "What d'we say!?" * "That's my boy!" * "Ha ha! Why don't you just give us the medal now, Stoick? Save your boy the embarrassment!?" * "Snotlout! Get that dragon under control!" * "Did you ever hear the story of when I nearly lost the Thawfest Games?" (Snotlout: "No, I never did.") "That's right - Because it never happened! No Jorgenson has ever even come close to losing the Thawfest Games. Don't you be the first." * (After Snotlout 'wins') "Now that's a Jorgenson!" Defenders of Berk Race to Fireworm Island: * "Snotlout! Have you seen my spare bludgeon? I could have sworn I left it here." * "Yeah, I'll have to get back to the port, we're havin' a contest to see whose skull is strongest! Ha ha!" * "Troubles with the lizard, son?" * "You know what I say about rest? Rest is for the weak!" * (After seeing Hookfang ill) "You know, boy-o, as Viking warriors - If our swords are not cutting properly... We sharpen them. But, if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer... (He breaks the sword in half) ...We get a new sword... Thanks for the bludgeon!" Race to the Edge Imperfect Harmony: * "We've been in peace for three years, best years of Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do, when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it." * "If there is anything you and the other Riders should be doing, it is hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail, where he belongs." * "Stoick, anytime you like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest." Snotlout Gets the Axe: * "You really should loosen your grip a little, boy-o! It maximizes the bone-shattering potential!" Trivia * David Tennant, who provided Spitelout's voice, had previously narrated a series of Hiccup's adventures on audio book. * Unlike most of the male adult Vikings, Spitelout lacks a beard and instead sports stubble. He has a full, yet short beard in Race to the Edge and How to Train Your Dragon 2. * Spitelout takes the place of Baggybum the Beerbelly from the books as Snotlout's father. *In the series, Spitelout has a scar under his right eye but in the second film it is absent, either through it being faded or through a production goof. *In Race to the Edge, Spitelout was seen in Fishleg's dream playing guitar. Gallery Spitelouts nadder behind skullcrusher.png Spitelouts nadders fire.png Spitelout's Nadder.jpg|Spitelout & Kingstail Spitelout and Snotout.jpg Spitelout.png Save your boy the embarrasement.jpg Because it never happened.jpg At peace for three years.jpg Team Astrid86.jpg Team Astrid93.jpg Team Astrid100.jpg Team Astrid101.jpg Team Astrid103.jpg Team Astrid114.jpg Team Astrid122.jpg Team Astrid136.jpg Team Astrid137.jpg Team Astrid138.jpg Team Astrid141.jpg Team Astrid179.jpg Team Astrid181.jpg Team Astrid184.jpg 66318366.jpg 33Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Fathers Category:Males